


Insert corny Christmas related title

by Aziria



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria
Summary: My gift for @aeriel-milk for the Billdip Secret Santa hosted by https://billdip-paradise-blog.tumblr.com/.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Insert corny Christmas related title

“Maybe I should drive”

“I’m perfectly fine, so it’s not necessary”

“You don’t look fine”

“Pine tree…”

“I’m worried Bill”

“I’m fine, just let me drive.Please”It is said in a desperate tone and Dipper can’t stand it, Bill had been down since last night and Dipper more or less knows why, he’s been trying to avoid the topic to comfort Bill but he was starting to think that maybe they had to talk about it.

“Fine” He sighs, he can let Bill have this.

“Get in the car and buckle up then!” Bill’s small smile warms his heart and he can’t help but smile too despite noticing that Bill’s tone and smile aren’t the same. He’s not okay.

Half an hour passes with the only sound in the car being the music on Bill’s playlist and Dipper, deciding that he’s had enough, turns it off.

“Hey!”

“One, your taste is horrible.Two, we.need.to.talk” Dipper emphasizes each word hoping Bill doesn't try to talk his way out of this.

“Can’t you drop it?”

“No, we’ll be stuck here for at least 2 more hours and you look like shit since yesterday and won’t tell me why”

“Can’t you guess why?”

“I can, I already have an idea. But I want to hear it from you”

“Do you really need to know Pine Tree? if you can guess what happened then you shouldn't ask”

“I’m asking because I think you’ll feel better if you talk about it”

“And I’m telling you to stop asking! I’m fine” 

“You suddenly call me telling me you decided not to spend Christmas with your family so you are driving back in the middle of the night, ask me if it's okay to spend Christmas with my family instead and you are telling e you are fine”

“I am, I’m okay so drop it”

“FINE!” Something he really can’t stand sometimes is Bill stubbornness though Dipper too is stubborn enough to match.

“Just sleep or something Dipper, we’ll get there soon” Bill sighs. Once again the only sound in the car is the music in Bill’s playlist.

“I’ll turn this off then, you can turn it on again once I fall asleep or something” Though Dipper does it to annoy Bill, he doesn't complain about it and without anything better to do and no wish to upset Bill any further, he tries to sleep.

  
  


“Mornin’ Pine Tree”

“Hey”

“You should go back to sleep, we still have one more hour till we get there”

“I don’t think I can” He taps his phone to find a couple of text notifications and upon unlocking it he reads a text from his twin “Seems like Mabel is already there”

Bill hums “We’ll be there in like an hour or so”

“Yeah, I just told her that” Dipper at a loss for words says the first thing that comes to mind in an effort to keep the conversation going “So… remember how we met?”

“Of course, shooting star introduced us last year” Bill whose eyes were still glued to the road answered not sure why he had asked that in the first place but had decided to humor Dipper considering it didn’t have anything to do with his feelings this time.

“We couldn’t stand each other at first, remember? And you were such an asshole, I mean you are an asshole but not as much or at least not to me”

“Your point being”

“It’s kind of funny how we ended up together don’t you think?” Dipper laughs, he remembers Mabel’s incredulous expression and how for once she was left speechless.

“Yeah, we have shooting star to thank for introducing us” Bill smiles, he remembers all too well and to him,their very awkward first kiss is as precious of a memory as their terrible first meeting “When I first met you, I couldn’t believe you were shooting star’s twin, appearance aside, I just thought you were boring and way too serious” 

Dipper remembers how Bill called told him that same thing once before, at the time he was quite offended and detested how people would compare him an Mabel, he didn’t mind hearing it now though “ Yeah and you were such an asshole, I mean you still are, just now its not really directed at me and I don’t really care” 

“You are the first guy I’ve ever dated” Dipper knows this, because he found out about Bill’s sexuality in a gay bar he visited for the first time “It’s not that I had any intention of hiding it back then, people just assumed I liked girls and that was it” It was hard to come out specially with Bill’s upbringing, Dipper couldn’t quite relate because his parents were always supportive and when he came out it wasn’t a big deal.

The topic seems to be related to Bill’s currents mood but Dipper doesn't want to ask if Bill doesn't want to tell him.

“Remember when you beat Robbie because he was messing with me?”

“Of course” Bill was quite proud of that at the time.

“That was probably the moment I realized I was in love with you” Bill’s cheeks grow red and hot which is a rare sight considering he’s the one that teases Dipper until he’s a blushing stuttering mess. His boyfriend is quite something, really.Bill doesn't know when or how, just that he started falling and by the time he confessed he was already head over heels,

“Then I’m glad I did it, also he totally deserved it” Dipper laughs and Bill follows, he does not condone violence but Bill beating Robbie is a really good memory.

Though they go back to silence after laughing Dipper is less worried and Bill feels less conflicted though he still has many things to deal with it all doesn't seem as bad if he gets to stay beside Dipper. Though there is one thing he meant to ask but couldn't.

“Pine Tree” 

“Yes?”

“Do you think your parents will like me?” Though he feels lame for asking, he can’t help it, dealing with his dad is more than enough he doesn't think he can handle being rejected by his boyfriends parents.

“Are you kidding!?” Though Dipper doesn't mean to make light of the question he can’t help the outburst, sometimes he can’t quite believe that someone like Bill can have that much insecurities but he knows what it's like so he always tries to be reassuring “ I talk so much about you my mom probably knows nearly as much about you as I do, my dad too and my mom was thrilled when I told her you were coming, specially because she thinks you are hot”

“Really?”

“I think she’s more excited about meeting you than seeing me” It’s not an exaggeration , Dipper had showed his mom Bill’s photos before and when he told her he would introduce him on Christmas dinner she was elated.She’d love him, Dipper was sure.

  
  


* * *

As expected as soon as his mom saw Bill she hugged and welcomed him enthusiastically even his dad welcomed Bill with a smile.Dinner went by in a blur and Bill’s nervousness, which he’s learned to hide well enough, dissipated quickly and though Dipper could sense there was something bothering him, Bill seemed to be in a much better mood.

As soon as they enter Dipper’s room he sighs flopping on the bed, he’s tired. Bill sits next to him on the bed taking the room in, he was curious about his boyfriends room, though there is not much to see it’s clean and devoid of too much unnecessary clutter; a bed, a desk, a dresser, the closet very basic pieces of furniture and o course a shelf full of books something very Dipper like. A few science related posters here and there. It’s pretty much what he expected “I like your room, it’s very...you” he says for a lack of better words.

“boring?” 

“A little, but it is kind of what I expected”

“Really? well there isn’t much to see” He sighs “I’m tired aren’t you tired”

“A little” though the most tiresome thing was driving here and despite not being able to sleep well the night before Bill wasn’t tired, Dipper though was ready to pass out “Your parents are nice” Bill says a hint of some longing laced in there “I’m envious”

  
  


“They are pretty nice, I guess” Dipper repositions and pats the spot in front of him so Bill can join him, which he does, burying his face in Dipper’s chest “Is there something you want to talk about?” Dipper tries again, Bill seems a bit more relaxed and willing to open up about what’s been bothering him though Dipper can guess he still wants to hear it from him.

“That’s…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

  
  


“No, I kind of want to…I’m better now and it’s kind of dumb” Now that he feels better and can think a little more objectively he feels like he might have made a huge thing out of nothing “So...Barb called the other day” That being Bill’s stepmom who Bill is on good terms with but not really close.

So Bill tells him, tells him his stepmom had invited him to spend christmas and new years at home,a rare occurrence.The invitation was obviously her idea, Bill could tell, she was nice, nice enough to make an effort to get along with Bill.He accepted seeing it as an opportunity to come out.

“Bill, I told you that wasn't necessary”

“I couldn’t, I couldn’t tell them”

“Oh…” Dipper was actually expecting something much worse than that “Wait...then why didn’t you stay there for christmas?”

“When my dad asked if I was dating someone...I said I wasn’t just in case he asked for details” Though he knows Dipper doesn't really care about it, it feels strange having to deny his existence “He doesn't really care about what I do or don’t most of the time but lately he’s been asking about whether I plan to marry or not…”

“Oh…” Dipper could relate, fortunately he had Mabel, she’d take care of that but Bill was an only child.

“I always thought I’d just get married to whomever have a kid or two, but with time that began losing the appeal and then I met you” Bill smiles “I don’t know how long this will last, but I’m happy right now, so I’m afraid of losing this”

“I’m happy too, so you don’t have to do anything that you are not ready to. And if it bothers you then it’s not stupid so next time just tell me”

“Thanks” 

“Why are you even thanking me for”

“I don’t know” Bill laughs and presses closer to Dipper “For everything, I guess” Though he wouldn’t ever say it out loud, because it would sound way too corny, Dipper was definitely Bill’s gift this year. And he didn’t need anything else. 


End file.
